Gemini
by Blaze134
Summary: The Zane's were far from ordinary. They were "Specials", super humans that were made specifically to kill and have no feelings. Problem was, the Super Human Research didn't know that you can't get rid of a persons humanity so easily. I know I already posted this once before but I took it down for various reasons. I am going to repost it and see how it goes. Rated T for swearing.
1. Prologue

**Super Human Research Institute**

**2298**

"_Subject 3 is moving…_"

"_Subject 7 has progressed…_"

"_Subject 1 is now undergoing…_" Voices, mere whispers echoed through the blackness that was her mind. They spoke of foreign topics to her and were present all the time.

"_Is anybody there?_" A new voice woke her from her slumber and searched frantically for the source. It sounded delicate, fragile "_Hello?_"

"_I'm here!_" She called out to the voice, hoping it would end her eternity of silence "_I'm here!_"

"_What is your name?_" The voice was a blessing, the most beautiful thing she could have asked for.

"_I…I don't know_" She hoped the voice would not leave her and clung to the voice "_What's yours?_"

"_Marie Parfacy_"

"_Hello?_" Another dream like voice entered, this one a quiet male's "_Is anyone there?_" The darkness slowly faded as the girl sensed something different.

"_I can smell something_" Slowly, her newly heightened senses awoke and the biting smell of alcohol filled her nose "_I can actually smell!_"

"_What do you smell?_" The fragile voice asked desperately as light burst through the girl's eyes "_What is it?_"

"_I can see light_" A shadow appeared in her blurry vision and she felt something against her face "_I can feel something! I can see!_"

"_What's going on?_" Her hearing crashed into her as a loud, raucous alarm blared into her newly awakened ears. She let out an involuntary scream as her head filled with the noise and a white haired boy pulled her off of the table "_What's going on?_"

"_The alarm is going off!_" The quiet boy's voice was filled with panic as the girl heard men yelling from a distant. The boy had set her on the ground and pins shot up her legs. Another girl with white hair and green blue eyes was taking a gun off of a man on the ground. She was startled when she saw that the girl was an exact copy of her save for the eyes.

"Keep up!" The boy ran down the hall, forcing the girl to follow as she didn't want to be left alone.

"_What's happening?!_"

"_I think I'm leaving Marie!_" The other girl with the gun shot down men in their path and took their guns as well "_I think we're leaving!_" The other girl had her wrist now and was forcing her still stiff legs to move.

"This way!" A black haired girl with flashing silver eyes was standing in the doorway of an escape shuttle. A little brown haired girl was lying on the floor, her head on a blonde boy's lap "Hurry!" Men in suits ran around the corner, yelling nonsense as the white haired boy hit a button. The door snapped shut and a sharp jolt forced everyone to the ground. The girl slammed onto the floor and the sound of a gun going off filled her ears "Get away from here!" The black haired girl was urging the white haired boy to go as a purple haired boy clutched his bleeding arm. The white haired girl didn't look the slightest bit sorry as it was the gun she'd been holding that went off "Hurry!" She crawled up on a seat and dared a glance out the window. They were in the vast darkness of space.

"_Darkness again_"


	2. Chapter 1

**Russia**

**2307**

**Inna**

My lungs felt as if they were on fire as I ran for 30 straight minutes "_Keep running_" The flash of headlights on the wall to my right told me my pursuers were still hot on my trail "_Almost there_" I vaulted over a parked car into a narrow alley and leaped up to the fire escape. The rusted ladder groaned at my weight but I was up and leaping over the rooftops before my pursuers could comprehend where I went. A blur of white a few blocks down caught my eye and I changed my direction towards it "_Irina!_"

"_Inna!_" Irina leapt from her rooftop to mine and we stopped, taking defensive stances with our backs to each other. An odd whirring sound echoed in my ears and I crouched when a helicopter appeared on the horizon. Irina dashed off without a second thought and I followed a foot behind her. I reached back for my hood and pulled it up to cover my head "_Back to the streets_" She stopped and simply dropped down into an alley, rolling to absorb the impact before taking off towards the street. I followed suit and dashed down a sidewalk, past a number of clubs with people lined up outside. A car squealed around the corner and Irina ducked into a warehouse. I followed and found myself wincing when loud club rock music assaulted my ears. I tried to focus on Irina who appeared to be having a hard time with the music as well and followed her into the crowd. With our hoods concealing our white hair, we blended into the crowd that was jumping wildly to the music "_Stay close_" Hands ghosted past my waist and sides but I simply brushed them aside as we walked towards the back door.

"_I can't hear anything with this music blasting!_" I tried to reach out to call Orion but the music hurt my head when I left it open.

"_This way_" Irina disappeared down a barely lit hallway and up a flight of stairs "_It leads to the top floor_" We went through a door on the right and entered what appeared to be a dirty apartment "_Hide in the shadows_" I went to a corner and crouched down as I could barely catch the sound of footsteps above the pulsing music. A shadow passed over the window and the latch clicked in the darkness.

"_3_" A figure leapt nimbly into the room followed by another figure.

"_2_" The figures stopped and seemed to scan the room.

"_1!_" I leapt at the closest figure and tackled them to the ground. I was surprised when they threw me aside almost easily and lunged at me. I rolled and pushed off of the wall, slipping underneath them and rolling to my feet in a crouch. The figure lunged again and I tried to maneuver myself away but they moved faster and I saw blackness.

**Irina**

"Inna!" I spun and snapped the black figure's shoulder before lunging at the person hovering over Inna. They turned as I grabbed them and pinned them to the wall with my forearm. Disbelief overtook me as they pushed me aside and raised their arm. A needle glinted in the moonlight and I arched my back and managed to get my feet underneath the person. They went sailing when I kicked them and I lunged at them, grabbing the needle and shoving into their neck. They let out a strangled sound before falling completely limp.

"Damn it Rina! You broke my arm!" I turned to look at the figure that was lying on the other side and frowned "You're fucking crazy now!"

"Peter?" I got up and pulled the black figure towards the window so I could see him better. Peter's honey blonde hair and silvery violet eyes glinted in the moonlight and his pretty face was twisted in pain.

"Yes it me!" He snarled at me but I wasn't intimidated. He was as helpless as a human right now "When my arm heals in a few minutes I'm going to kill you!" I looked down at him, raised my foot and kicked him hard in the shoulder that was broken. He screamed and kicked at me but I backed away and stared at him.

"Who is this?" I gestured to the person who I had stabbed with a needle but didn't get an answer. Peter was clenching his teeth and trying to reset his shoulder. I crouched between Inna and the mystery person and listened to their heartbeats. Both were beating normal so I shrugged it off and dragged the mystery person towards the open window.

"Damn bitch!" I pushed Peter aside and looked at the mystery person in the light. It was a boy about Peter's age with midnight black hair and olive toned skin.

"Who is this?" I held the boy up by the collar and showed his face to Peter. He glared at me and spit at me but I brushed it aside and waited.

"Setsuna F Seiei. He works for Celestial Being" A crackling sound came from the boy's vest and I reached into the pocket and fished out a communicator "That would be Ms. Sumeragi looking for a report" I pressed a button and held it to my ear.

"Report"

"Who are you and how did you get Peter to work for you?"

**Red Star Hospital Wing**

**Cassia**

I rushed into the hospital wing and looked at the unconscious figure in the healing capsule "Is Peter alright?"

"He will be" Old and gray-haired Vale Dane looked up from the monitors and smiled at me "She broke his shoulder in a way that kept him from healing as quickly as he normally does but he's doing fine now that he's back"

"I can't blame Irina" I sighed and ran a hand through my long black hair "Kenzo never learns to listen"

"He did not identify himself?"

"No and I told him to do that before attacking. It would have saved Inna and Setsuna from unnecessary tranquilizing" I looked into another medical room where Inna and Irina, waiting "Has Orion arrived yet?"

"He will be here shortly" I turned to see Isaac striding down the hall while pushing his glasses further up his nose "He dropped Setsuna off with Lockon and expects to be able to talk to his sisters as soon as he arrives"

"He can" I shrugged and looked back at the twins who were now staring at the window. Irina's eyes were directly on me and I could see the blue green glow just barely "Hi Rina" She said nothing but I knew she heard me "_I didn't mean for Inna to get hurt. The tranquilizers were only meant to be used if you resisted_"

"How are they?" I turned to look at Isaac who was staring at them with something on his face. I knew I had to watch him around them from now on, it was hard for someone to get used to us and Inna and Irina were no exception.

"Inna has less cognitive function than she normally does and Irina is…well you can see for yourself" Irina's eyes were darting from left to right, searching for a way out "She was the best fighter out of all of us and the most paranoid"

"As good as Pax?"

"Better" Isaac turned to look at me with wonder before turning back to Irina "She won 4 out of 5 fights with him and aced all of the others"

"Hmmm" Vale cleared his throat which got my attention but not Isaac's who was staring at Irina in interest.

**Aristelle**

"That bitch!" I watched and waited as Kenzo threw a fit about Irina "She did it on purpose too!"

"I heard" He stormed across the room and stared at the door where Isaac and Pax were keeping guard. He wanted his revenge against Irina and nearly hurt Vale trying to get at her.

"I wish I could wipe that superior look off of her face! She isn't the best fighter anymore! I've trained so I could go up against her and win!"

"Look what just happened?" He whirled around to face me and I backed up when he snarled at me.

"What did you say?"

"She just beat you again and she's been running for years" I shrugged and brought my knees up to my chest as he stalked towards me "It's truth Kenzo and you know it!" He didn't say anything but his silvery violet eyes glowered menacingly at me "Don't you dare come near me Kenzo!"

"Kenzo!" Cassia stormed into the room and shoved him into the chair near the bed "Leave her alone! You're scaring her!" The glint in his eyes disappeared and he ducked his head with a stiff expression on his face "Go help Seven on the bridge Aristelle. She needs a break"

"Okay" I slid off of the bed, wrapped my arms around Kenzo in a hug and kissed the top of his head "Don't worry Kenzo. It'll get better" He grunted as I walked out of the room and towards the bridge "_We're all together again_"

**Irina**

Marcel and a strange red haired man were standing in the hallway, whispering though it did them no good. I was still burning with adrenaline from the fight a few nights ago and could hear and see things as if it were under a microscope or in my ear "Orion won't like the sudden interest you have in her"

"I only want to study her. She was the best out of your group, an acclaimed "perfect" Super Soldier"

"Whatever you say but she won't like you and neither will Orion"

"I've already told you my interests are merely for research"

"Whatever"

"_Another scientist_" I glanced over at Inna who was frowning and tilting her head now and then "_What?_"

"_I can't hear as well as I used to_"

"_The tranquilizer hasn't worn off yet_" I stretched my arms above my head and tugged at the white shirt that inched up my legs "_I don't know why we're here. Cassia and Pax's minds are guarded and Aristelle won't tell me_"

"_At least it isn't the Institute. I thought we'd finally hit a wall and were going to be eliminated_"

"_I did too_" A familiar smell reached my nose and I blinked, tilting my head back to smell it better "_That smell…_"

"What?" Inna whispered as the whirring sound of the moving handle reached my ears. I tensed and waited as the sound stopped and a white clad figure entered the room.

"Anthony!" Inna launched herself at our brother who caught her in an embrace. I stood and made my way calmly over to him before wrapping my arms around the both of them.

"Irina. Inna" He lowered his head on top of mine and sighed "I've been looking for the both of you for years"

"We thought the Institute was after us" Inna pulled back and her violet blue eyes sparkled with the possibility of tears "We kept running"

"That was a good idea" He pet my head and brought me in for another hug "I'm so glad that you're safe" We remained together like that for a few minutes before someone cleared their throat. Victoria stood in the doorway with Marcel and the strange red haired man on either side of her.

"I promise you that you can have more time together later but right now, we need to talk"

**Orion**

Irina and Inna took the information well but that was expected of them. Irina made the decisions despite being the younger of the two and Inna still followed her every word and move "Here are your new identities and everything else" Cassia handed them separate folders which Irina took and put under her arm "Don't take this the wrong way but…I'm thinking of splitting the two of you up" I noticed that Irina tensed and Inna moved slightly closer to her but their expressions were unreadable "I want to station the two of you on the surface with Celestial Being's operative Setsuna F Seiei" Irina's eye twitched slightly and I smiled, remembering what I had been told "Sumeragi Lee Noriega and I agree that having two melee combatant suits on the surface would benefit the plan better and a doctor would keep the two of you from dying while there"

"When would they start?" I spoke so that all of the attention would turn to me and away from the twins who were starting to fidget under everyone's gazes.

"The day after tomorrow at the latest "Cassia smiled at the twins then at me "I did promise you some time together" Inna visibly relaxed while Irina kept her indifferent mask on her face "For now you two need to get your sleep and Setsuna will be here to escort you down the day after" She dismissed us with a wave of her hand, hugged the twins and left the room. I gestured for Irina and Inna to go on and turned to address Isaac who was the last to leave.

"Pax told me a rumor just a while ago" Isaac didn't the least bit concerned and kept his pleasant half smile on his face "You intend to study my youngest sister, Irina"

"I assured him and I'll assure you that I am only interested in the research only" He put his hands up with an amused smile on his face "She is the best out of all seven and I wish to study the best" He seemed as if he wanted to convince me that he meant no personal feelings for her and I smiled.

"I have no care on what you plan to do" I put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him seriously "It would do me no good on telling you to stay away from her because she'll do that herself. Irina has a hatred of being a, and she describes it this way, guinea pig. You can try to get her to consent for the research but I can already say that she'll say no"

"But if she says yes?" His reddish purple eyes sparkled in amusement and he put a hand on my shoulder.

"I have no business on telling Irina what to do" I put my hands up and shrugged "She makes her own decisions and has done so since we left"

"So I have your approval?"

"You have my approval to "study" her but you do not have my approval to do anything else"

"I have no intention of doing anything else"


	3. Chapter 2

**Japan**

**Kezia**

The apartment was bare save for a small black couch, two single beds in separate rooms and a table in the kitchen "I'll be next door" Setsuna left with the slam of a door and I winced when my adrenaline heightened ears magnified the noise.

"It's better than the Cells" I silently agreed with my younger sister and went to the bedroom on the right and threw my bag into the room. The bag contained the clothes Cassia had given me, 3 "casual" outfits, 1 pair of the pajamas, 1 pair of training clothes and 1 "formal" outfit "I'm hungry"

"_I know_" I shut my eyes and tried to remember if I'd seen any place to get food at.

"_There was a diner a few blocks down_"

"_I'll go get some food_" I went into the room and dug out the black shorts, red tank top and large white button up shirt out of the bag. I changed from the simple white shorts and shirt I was wearing into that but kept the black sneakers I was wearing. Zora handed me a wad of cash from the "essentials" bag Aristelle had packed for us and I pocketed it and grabbed my set of keys from the key ring.

"_What about Setsuna?_"

"_He can get his own_" I shut the door and went for the stairs instead of the elevator.

**Red Star Bridge**

**Isaac**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Cassia leaned against the door of the transport ship with a cigarette in her hand "Setsuna likes you well enough but Irina…not so much"

"Call it…the scientist in me wanting answers" I shrugged and threw my bag into a compartment "I'll try to be as invisible as I can"

"Appeal to Inna for mercy" Cassia drew in long and deep before turning and blowing it behind her "Irina is more likely to show it if her sister is your weapon"

"I thought she was protective of her sister?"

"She is so you'll have to convince Inna to help you as discreetly as possible" She threw the cigarette stub on the floor and ground it out with her boot. I looked at the burn mark on the floor then at her "What?"

"Nothing"

**Japan**

**Zoradia**

I was lying on the couch waiting for Kezia to return when a light knock sounded at the door "_Kezia?_"

"_What?_"

"_Someone is at the door_" I slid off of the couch and walked towards the door slowly "_Do I answer it?_"

"_See who it is before opening it_"

"_Okay_" I walked towards the door and stood on tip toe to see through the little hole in the door. A boy with brown hair and a woman with lighter colored hair stood outside, the woman saying something to the boy. I unlatched the door and slowly opened it, peering through the crack "Hello?"

"Hi!" The woman pushed the boy aside gently and looked down at me with a smile on her face "My name is Kinue Crossroad and this is my brother Saji" The boy had a smaller smile that wavered on his face and was glancing right and left constantly "We live next door and wanted to swing by and say welcome" I didn't feel uneasy so I opened the door wider and noticed a dish in the boy's hands "I made this casserole earlier today and would like you to have it as a welcome dinner"

"Thank you" I took the dish and winced when my stomach growled audibly.

"I have to go to work but I'm sure Saji can answer whatever questions you have if you have any" The woman smiled and pushed the boy's shoulder before leaving us and going to the elevator.

"Thank you for the food" I shut the door and brought the dish into the kitchen where I found a spoon "_Our neighbors Kinue and Saji Crossroad dropped off a casserole for dinner. I'm going to eat it but I'll save you some_"

"_Okay_" I took a bite and chewed it slowly before smiling and taking another and another "_I might be late getting back. I'm being followed_" A cold chill went down my spine and I lost my appetite momentarily "_I don't think they're from the Institute but they're not stupid_"

"_What do I do?_"

"_Just eat and I'll be there within half an hour. If not then tell Orion that I might be in trouble_"

"_Okay_" I set the spoon aside and sat on the chair, watching the clock in silence.

**Kezia**

I could feel Zoradia's brain waves getting weaker as I hurried down another street that led deeper into the city "_Half an hour_" I checked my watch and saw that I still had 20 minutes left of that half hour "_Turn around and head back_" I turned the corner and ran to the nearest alley and waited. The footsteps grew quicker until one man ran past the alley and another into the alley. I spun and my foot connected with his jaw, sending him flying back into street. I followed his body and ran into the street, down a side street and into an open alleyway.

"Get her!" I dashed into yet another street and back pedaled my way towards the apartment building. I ran past a line of empty warehouses before dashing into one when a gun went off and the bullet ricocheted off of the building and into my upper arm. I cursed myself for being so stupid and ran up the worn stairs.

"Here!" A hand shot out and I easily dodged it but stopped when a boy with three scratches on his cheek peered through the doorway of an empty room "Quick!" I dashed past him and listened as he shut the door and fell silent. The footsteps thundered past and continued followed by a series of gunshots then complete silence.

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"Clear!" The boy shouted and fell back against the door as if in relief. I remained slightly crouched, a defensive position that allowed me enough room to flee or fight if I needed to "You alright?"

"Yeah" I looked down at my arm and saw that the blood had already stained my shirt.

"Ouch" The boy set his gun aside and took out a knife "Here" He took off the jacket he was wearing and handed it to me "Bite on this. This will hurt" I stared at him for a moment before grabbing the knife and shoving the tip into my arm "Hey!" I grit my teeth as I used the tip to dig the bullet out, sighing when the bullet clattered to the floor. The boy whistled and took the bloody knife back "That was…odd" I took my shirt off and ripped a strip of cloth from the hem and wrapped it around my still bleeding arm "How did you do that?" I shrugged and looked at my watch; I had less than 15 minutes left to get back "You can speak right?"

"Yes" I looked at him and carefully read his expressions, looking for some sort of sign that he recognized what I was.

"I've never seen a person who can dig a bullet out of their own arm and not cry" He stood up and opened the door as a set of footsteps echoed in the warehouse.

"We have to move" A tall girl with dark red hair that cascaded down her back looked at me and stopped "Is she bleeding?"

"She got hit" The boy shrugged and pocketed his knife. The girl looked at the knife than at my arm.

"And you dug it out?"

"Nope, she did" The girl blinked and looked as if she wanted to say something but stopped when a younger girl with red hair ran past.

"Sirens not five minutes out!"

"Let's go" The girl dashed out of the room and the boy went to follow but stopped.

"Come on!" I stood up and turned around, opening the window and swinging my leg onto the ledge "There's nowhere to go from there!" I ignored him and sat on the stone ledge, looking down at the three story drop then up two floors where the roof waited "Are you crazy!?" Arms wrapped around my waist and the boy tried to pull me back inside.

"Zedd!"

"Let go!" I pried his arms off and stood up, launching myself across the alley and grabbing onto the ledge across from me.

"Holy shit!" I continued leaping across the alley until I grabbed the ledge of the roof and pulled myself up, biting back the pain in my arm "Hey!"

"Zedd!" I leaned over and watched as the boy disappeared and followed the others who ran out onto the street and into the alleyways.

"_Zora?_" I felt the faintest touch of her brain waves before I stepped back and ran to the other side of the roof. I continued jumping until her brain waves were stronger and reached out to her "_Zora!_"

"_Kezia! You're okay!_"

"_I'm fine and I'm on my way back to the house. I dropped the food so save some of that casserole_"

"_Okay_"

**Red Star Bridge**

**Cassia**

"How do you think it went?" Seven hit the autopilot and turned in her chair to look at me "With Isaac I mean"

"I don't know" I shrugged and lit another cigarette, my tenth today.

"Could you not do that?"

"What?"

"Smoke" Seven shuddered and covered her nose with her sleeve "We're all stuck on this ship and we'll die from second hand smoke because of you"

"Fine" I shrugged and threw the cigarette down, stamping it out with my boot. She looked down at the burn mark much like Isaac had done and scrunched her nose up "What?"

"Nothing" She shook her head and rubbed her eyes "When does our first mission begin?"

"Not for another week" I sighed and began to drum my fingers on my thigh. Seven watched me silently before sighing and began to spin in her chair.

"Does smoking making you feel normal?"

"It dulls my senses to a somewhat normal level" I shrugged and continued to drum my fingers on my thighs.

"Does smoking affect you the way it affects us?"

"I don't know" I shrugged again and ran my fingers through my hair "I'm going down to the training room and shooting a few rounds. Tell Vale if he comes looking for me"

"Okay"

**Japan**

**Kezia**

The bleeding had stopped already and I threw my torn t-shirt and the strip into a garbage can on the main floor of the apartment building before making my way up the stairs. I hated the elevator since it was slow and gave me no room to move if I needed to "_It's easier to move in a trapped stairwell than it is in an elevator_" Several fighting scenarios played in my head as I reached the apartment floor and went through the doorway. The hallway was empty and silent which didn't surprise me, most people were probably in bed or eating by now "_I'm back Zora_"

"_Kezia!_" The apartment door flew open when I reached it and Zora threw herself into my arms "You're safe!"

"Ssshhh!" I pushed her into the apartment and shut and locked the door behind me "Did you save some of the food?" She nodded and shuffled to the table where a dish sat with a casserole in it.

"I didn't want to eat until you got back" I nodded my thanks and grabbed the spoon, shoving a few spoonful's into my mouth and swallowing without chewing. Zora's eyes swept my face and stopped at my arm, where I'd been shot.

"You have a scar" It wasn't really a scar, we would never have scars due to our fast healing system. They lasted for a good 15 minutes before the silver mark disappeared "You were shot"

"It's healed" I shrugged and stopped when I'd realized I'd eaten over half the casserole "Here" I shoved the spoon at her and went to the sink to drain three full glasses of water.

"Do we tell Orion that you were shot?"

"No"

"Why not? Wouldn't he want to know if you or I were hurt?"

"We can't bother him with something we can take care of ourselves" I wiped my mouth on my arm and went into my room to change "I met some people when I was running"

"Were they bad?"

"No" I threw on the large gray button up t shirt that was packed and took out my communicator, looking at any messages. A single message from Cassia said that Isaac was on his way down and that he would stay with Setsuna and teach us how to blend in more "Isaac's coming"

"Why?"

"He's going to teach us how to blend in while we live on the surface" I threw my communicator aside and went over to my single bed and fell onto it "I'm going to rest and let my arm heal"

"I'll take the first shift"


End file.
